Naruto: Sage of the Three Lords
by NeroReborn
Summary: What if at the valley of the end, Kyuubi accidentally took the rasengan to the next level? What if the bijuu had a secondary purpose? Join Naruto as he is sent into a destiny that will change the world forever. First fanfiction. Rated T for language and gory descriptions in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

_Hi! this is NeroReborn and this is my first attempt at making a fanfiction. I hope that whoever reads this is happy with the choice I made for what cross-over this story will be. This is my first try so criticism and tips are very much appreciated._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Dark Souls, but if I did I would make an awesome crossover game from it._

**_Naruto: Sage of the Three Lords: Prologue_**

_In one timeline, at the valley of the end, Naruto Uzumaki failed to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to Konohagakure. This caused a series of events that caused the destruction of the elemental nations and the rise of the age of darkness. But, this is not that timeline._

In the valley of the end, Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready to deal their final blows to each other. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY THE VILLAGE SASUKE?!" Naruto screamed. "TO GAIN POWER! THE POWER THAT I NEED TO KILL HIM!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto looked at his teammate with sorrow and prepared a rasengan. "I can't let you leave Sasuke." Naruto said. " THEN TRY AND STOP ME!" Sasuke screamed while making a chidori.

The 2 then bolted at each other. "SASUKEEEEEEE!" "NARUTOOOOOOOO"

Inside Naruto the kyuubi was panicking. "_**If the kid meets him head on he's going to lose. I need to do something" **_Then the kyuubi had an idea that was so crazy that it just might work. Kyuubi started applying more chakra to Naruto but was molding it himself. Outside, Naruto's rasengan started to change and when the 2 jutsus clashed the rasengan was turned into a spear head. The explosion that happened was massive.

20 minutes later, Kakashi of the sharingan eye landed at the scene and was surprised when he saw Naruto leaning on a tree with Sasuke on his back and a massive hole behind the waterfall. " Hey Kakashi-sensei. I fulfilled my promise" and just like that the blonde passed out. Kakashi on the other hand was thinking "_What in the hell did those two do to create this much destruction?"_ Kakashi then carried both of his students back to Konohagakure.

_This is just a sneak peek at what else I have in store. Review please because I want to make the best fanfiction that I can make. Also sorry that it's so short but I found that ending it here was the best idea.  
_

_This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time!(If school doesn't get in the way.)_


	2. Chapter 1: Revalations

_Hey, NeroReborn again! I thought that the prologue didn't really explain much and that's because I'm taking the plot of the story kind of slow. Remember this is my first try. But anyway I decided to publish the real first chapter of Naruto: Sage of the Three lords. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

At the gate was Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. Both were worried but each had very different thoughts. "_Sasuke-kun, I hope your alright. Please come back to me" _were the thoughts of Sakura. Hinata however was thinking "_Naruto-kun, I hope you aren't hurt." _Then they both saw a figure drop outside the gate.

Kakashi landed at the gate of Konohagakure. Medic ninja rushed out along with Sakura when they saw that Sasuke was badly beaten to a pulp. The medics rushed Sasuke to the hospital while a few hung back to take care of naruto. When Hinata saw that he had a hole in his chest she froze. "_No. No, no, no, NO, NO, NO. NARUTO-KUN PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD." _ was what she thought as she collapsed in tears and began to sob. Kakashi looked at her and he thought "_I want to help you Hinata but i'm not sure if he's going to make it. Hinata, i'm so sorry."_

**Timeskip**

The next day in Naruto's hospital room, Hinata sat in a chair next to Naruto's bed. "_Naruto-kun, please hang in there, I don't know what I would do if you died."_ Meanwhile In the hallway leading to naruto's room Sakura was furious. "_I know I asked him to bring Sasuke-kun back but did he have to put him in a small coma? NO!"_ Was what she thought as she stomped towards Naruto's room. When she got there she slammed the door open and froze. Inside was Hinata but what shocked her most was that Naruto was completely covered in bandages except for an arm sized hole in his stomach.

She immediately began to feel sick but more than that she began to feel guilty. "_How did naruto get hurt like that? It couldn't have been Sasuke-kun, Could it?"_ she thought. "Sakura? What are you doing here and why did you slam the door open?" Hinata said.(Sorry but I refuse to make Hinata stutter) Sakura began to feel even more guilty as she sat in another chair. "I just saw Sasuke-kun and wanted to talk to naruto" she said. Hinata felt a flash of anger towards the pink haired girl and said "Why didn't you visit Naruto-kun first? Wasn't he the one you asked to bring Sasuke back? I thought that you would see Naruto-kun first to thank him for bringing Sasuke back." Sakura started to cry and said " I didn't think naruto was hurt this badly." Hinata then said " Sakura, I honestly don't know what you see in Sasuke. He's nothing but a selfish, arrogant, no good emo douche bag. When was the last time he ever said hi to you without you talking first?"

These word hit Sakura HARD. She just outright started bawling as she said "I don't know. I don't know anything any more. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sakura then realized the truth. She felt so stupid that she was always gushing about the Uchiha and felt pathetic that she was doing nothing to improve as a ninja and sobbed.

Hinata walked over to sakura and put her hand on sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up at Hinata, tears flowing down her cheeks. Hinata said "You need to remember that you have two teammates not just one and both of them deserve respect from you. I know that you're confused but I want you to apologize to Naruto for how you treated him when he wakes up." Sakura couldn't speak so she just nodded. She sniffed and st back into her chair and thought "_I'm such a bad teammate. Naruto has tried to be there for me the entire time that we've been on the team and I tried to throw him away. It's just like kakashi-sensei said and i'm the one who abandoned their friend. I'm nothing but scum. Thats it, no more." _Sakura then stood up, surprising Hinata, and said "Thank you hinata. You just Woke me from my self deluded world. I know what i'm going to do. I have fawned over Sasuke for too long. No more. Sakura the fangirl dies today. I will work to become a better ninja and try to make up for all the wrongs I did to Naruto."

To say that Hinata was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked that Sakura decided to completely abandon Sasuke. When she heard the last part she smiled.

Unknown to the two girls naruto wasn't in a coma. He was in his mindscape and could hear every word that they said. He was upset that Sakura went to see the teme first but felt better when he heard Sakura's last speech. he then turned to the kyuubi, speaking to him through thought. "_Alright kyuubi, what did you do during that last attack? And don't tell me that you didn't do anything, I could feel that you did something to my rasengan." _"**What do you want to know kit?"** "_What exactly did you do to my rasengan. When i reached sasuke it looked like some sort of drill." _"**What I did was take your rasengan to the next level. If you had met him with what you had that hole in your gut would be about five-times larger and you would be dead and I can't have my container die because if you die then I die." **

Naruto was interested and curiosity got the better of him "_Where did you come up with the idea?" _"**What was that kit?"** "_what gave you the idea for the form of that rasengan" _Kyuubi then sighed and layed down. "**I'll tell you when those vixens leave."** Naruto was confused but was ok with it so he waited.

Hinata whispered "Please get better Naruto-kun. I miss you." Sakura heard her and started to think of why Hinata would say that. Her brain then clicked and everything became clear as she gasped. This startled hinata and asked she Sakura what was wrong. Sakura Then said "You love Naruto don't you?" Hinata let out an "eep" as her face then turned to a shade of read that would put tomatoes to shame and started fidgeting while poking her fingers together and said "well...I…" Hinata then took a deep breath and said "Yes, I do."

Sakura asked "When did it start?" Hinata looked uncomfortable and was blushing so hard her face looked as red as Jeraria's coat. Sakura said "It's ok. I won't tell anyone you don't want me to." This seemed to calm Hinata down as she didn't look like she was about to faint anymore. Hinata then started to explain. "I first noticed him on the first day of the academy. He was sitting on the swing alone and looked hurt. I wanted to go and try to cheer him up but my father wouldn't let me for some reason. What hurt me most was that all the while I heard the people around me saying that he didn't deserve a friend and that his life wasn't worth dirt. I fell in love with him when the next day I saw him with a big smile on his face. His will is as strong as steel and mine is as fragile as glass. It started with him being my inspiration to become stronger but those feeling grew into love. If he dies, I don't know if I could go on."

Sakura was speechless. Naruto, the dead-last of the class, the class clown, was Hinata's inspiration to become strong. She was shocked when she heard what some of the people said about him and felt guilty for all the times she had bullied him. She asked "How could he be so happy? How could he have a smile after being told that?" Hinata looked at Naruto and said "I don't know. He should be angry at them but instead he has a giant smile.

Inside Naruto's mind Naruto was shocked that Hinata had feelings for him. "_Does she really mean in? Does really love me" _"**Think about it kit. She's nervous every time she's near you and when you're too close she faints. You would have noticed if you hadn't been chasing an empty love towards the pink Vixen. Man your dense."** Naruto was confused but Hinata had just confessed that she loved him. That was when he realized it. He then felt happy. If hinata would love him then he will return that love ten-fold. He's never been happier before in his life.

_Wow! This one was SO much longer than the last one! Probably because I designed it that way. This is probably the only time that I will post 2 chapters on the same day because I'm trying to get to posting at the very most every other day. Reviews and criticism_ _is welcome_

_This is NeroReborn and I hope you guys liked it! See you all next time!(Also I'm planning on making a poll around chapter 8 so please stay with me. I'M HORRIBLE AT MAKING STORY CHANGING DECISIONS!)_


	3. Chapter 2: History and The Bijuu's Quest

_HEY GUYS! NeroReborn here again for another chapter of Naruto: sage of the three lords! I've gotten some feedback on the bit that I've already placed and I would like some more. I don't want to end up writing a fanfiction that nobody likes. so here is the next chapter. ENJOY! (Also I'm going to start labeling the chapters from now on.)_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea._**

Chapter 2: History and the Bijuu's True Purpose

Hinata looked out the window and noticed that it was getting dark. She turned to Sakura and said "I think it's time we go home. It's getting dark and Naruto needs to rest." Sakura looked a bit sad that she had to leave bet said "ok." Then the two girls left the hospital and went home.

Inside naruto looked at the kyuubi and said "_alright kyuubi start talking" _ "**You might want to get comfortable kit because this is a very, VERY, long story. And also could you change the scenery, a sewer is not the most pleasant place to be in." **Naruto sighed and changed the scenery to a grand building with white marble walls, floor and pillars. In the cage was a large golden throne with a window behind it with a setting sun being seen and its light shining into the room and had strange statues on the sides of the room. one was a thin, tall man wielding an elegantly decorated spear. he was wearing strange armor and had the face of a lion on his helmet. the second one was of an enormous man wielding a large hammer. He was on the fat side and was wearing round armor with a strange doll face on his helmet.

Kyuubi looked around and was shocked as he recognized it. "_**Impossible! How does the kit know how the throne room of Anor Londo looks like?!" **_Naruto looks at the room and says "_Weird, I was trying to make it look like a forest, not a throne room." _Now kyuubi was even more shocked at the boy in front of him. "_**This boy doesn't know this place at all and he got everything spot on, even the statues of ornstein and smough! Does this mean that the biju's quest is complete? Have we found him?"**_

Kyuubi then laid down in the throne and looked at Naruto. "**So you want to know where I came up with the idea for that rasengan. Well kit if you want that then I have to start at the beginning. Be warned this is a story that is even older than the bijuu." **Naruto nodded and thought himself a chair and sat down. "**You ready kit because this will take all night at least to explain this to you." **Naruto gulped and said yes. Kyuubi then started to explain.

"**At the beginning, long before the biju were born, the world was dark. It was a land of dust, covered by fog, and the ones who reigned were the everlasting dragons. This is how the world was for a long time. Then from the earth came fire and with it came many things, good and evil, life and death, and of course light and dark. Then came the existence of humans. many died but they still walked the earth, thus the undead were born. The undead ventured into the flames and four of them found the souls of lords."**

Naruto then asked "_What exactly is a lord?" _Kyuubi answered irritated "**A lord is a very powerful being. Not even I come close to how powerful they are. We biju revere the lords as gods. NOW DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!" **Naruto being terrified of the fox in front of him nodded but asked one more question. "_Could you change into a different form or something? not that it bothers me but it's kind of weird talking to a 20 foot tall fox." _Kyuubi looked at him with an expression that said "really?" but kyuubi complied and changed to his human form with a poof of smoke.

When the smoke cleared a 5"6' foot tall woman was sitting on the throne. She had long red hair that flowed all the way down to just above her knees. She wore blood red leather armor with a black belt that was snug but not tight and showed a bit of her bodies shape. On her belt were a few travel packs and two claw like weapons, one blazing with fire and the other crackling with electricity. Her figure was in a semi hourglass shape and her bust wasn't large but it wasn't small. Her eyes remained as red slits and she had 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

Naruto was completely flabbergasted at her appearance and pointed at her. "_But...but...but..."_ Kyuubi smirked. "**What? Am I too beautiful for you to speak?"** (Love that quote from twilight princess) Her smirk quickly turned into a frown. "**Or was it that you thought that I was a man?" **Naruto stuttered a bit but then managed to say "_I wasn't expecting you to be a woman. In your other form you sound like a guy." _Kyuubi chuckled and said "**Alright, i'll admit I sound like a guy in that form but that is for another time. im going to continue my story now."** Naruto nodded and sat back down.

"**The four undead that found the lord souls became very powerful. Nito, the first of the undead, the witch izalith with her daughters of chaos, and Gwyn, the lord of sunlight, and his faithful knights, and the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten. the furtive pygmy was weak but is very dangerous if he gains power and was left behind. With the strength of lords, they challenged the everlasting dragons. Gwyn' mighty bolts pierced the dragons' stone scales, Izalith and her daughters wove massive firestorms, Nito unleashed a miasma of death and decay, and Seath the scaleless betrayed his own people. The dragons fell before their power. Thus began the age of fire, or as you know it, the age of man. Are you following so far?"**

Naruto nodded but then asked _What does this have to do with what you did to my rasengan?" _Kyuubi looked annoyed and said "**Because the ge of ire has lasted longer than the biju and the man who invented the attack that i improvised into your rasengan lived when I was but a child. Now could you not interrupt me again please? I don't want to use these on you"** kyuubi motioned towards the claws on her sides. Naruto gulped and nodded.

"**Now where was I? Oh, yes. After man took control of the world the farmed the undead into a land so that they couldn't bother the humans. This land is called Lordran. In this land the three lords created their own kingdoms. Nito went far underground into the tomb of giants and created an empire of the dead earning him the name of gravelord. Izalith created a city named after her in a lake of magma. Gwyn climbed the cliffs of Lordran and built his kingdom of Anor Londo. The chamber that we are in is actually lord Gwyn's throne room."**

Naruto was stunned at that. He never even imagined a throne room as this. Kyuubi then said "**Now is the part where I tell you of who I copied to create your new rasengan."** Naruto sat upright at this. Kyuubi then explained "**The man that I stole the idea from was a man named logan. He was the most promising sorcerer in the world. A sorcerer is a fighter who uses magic to attack their opponent or to strengthen their weapons and armor."** Kyuubi said the last part quickly to avoid another interruption from the young blonde. "**Logan was so skilled in the craft that he created the most powerful spell in history, the soul spear, a large, arrow like missile that caused enormous amounts of damage. This spell is what I thought of in that moment and I tried to replicate it as much as I could with your rasengan."**

Naruto was thinking about what he had just heard and then asked "_Where is logan now?"_ At this the kyuubi looked solemn and said "**Last I heard he was researching in the duke's archives, the place where seath the scaleless resides. I don't think you want to meet him. not now anyway. The archives are known to make whoever enter it go completely insane, insane enough to attack whoever approaches them. I don't think even logan with his brilliant mind could survive in there without going mad."**

Kyuubi suddenly looked serious, which startled naruto, and said "**There is one other thing that I forgot to mention. Naruto do you know the purpose of the bijuu?"** Naruto shook his head no. Kyuubi continued "**The biju serve as the balancers of the world, The ones who allow humans to use chakra, but we also have another purpose."** Naruto looked at her and asked "_What's the other purpose?"_ Kyuubi looked straight into naruto's eyes and said "**Our second purpose is to find someone in this world who can act as their sage who can summon the creatures of lordran into this world. And after what I've seen today I believe that you are the one destined to become that person, the sage of the three lords."**

_Sorry for the cliffhanger but this seemed to be the best place to stop for now. What does this mean for Naruto? How will this change later event's? How will Naruto respond to this? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto: Sage of the Three Lords! (Also please review. I'm not getting a lot of feedback so I don't know how people feel about this story.)_


	4. Chapter 3: Worth, Regret, and Family

_Hey guy! NeroReborn here with another chapter of Naruto: Sage of the Three Lords. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! If you find anything that you see is wrong PM me and I'll try to work on it. So without further adieu, Here is chapter 3. ENJOY._

_**Disclaimer: I own only the idea. Naruto and Dark Souls both belong to their respective creators.**_

Chapter 3: Worth, Regret and Forgiveness

Naruto was shocked at this and after recuperating he asked "_Why me? Why would you choose me out of all of the people in the world? I'm nothing compared to some of the people in konoha let alone the world."_ Kyuubi looked at him and said "**Because strength has nothing to do with it. In order to be the sage of the three lords you must be pure of heart, free of evil influences, have favor of one of the bijuu, you must be blonde."** Naruto looked at kyuubi with confusion and hope.

He asked "_Really?"_ Kyuubi laughed and said "**Yes, you need all of those traits?"** Naruto looked excited but kyuubi interrupted him, still laughing. "**except for the last one. That was just to screw with ya."** Naruto was embarrassed and was blushing because he fully believed in the part of having to be blonde. This sent kyuubi over the edge, within seconds she was rolling on the floor holding her sides to try and stop laughing. Naruto pouted and said "_It's not that funny." _Kyuubi finally got a hold of herself after a good ten minutes.

Kyuubi suddenly looked as if she was about to cry. Naruto was confused by this and asked "_what's wrong?" _Kyuubi looked at Naruto and started to cry. Before Naruto could react she said "**I looked into your memories, Naruto. I saw what the people did to you. I..I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."** She collapsed on the floor sobbing. Naruto saw this and rushed into the cage. Before he could help her she said "**It's all my fault. It...It's my fault that you were hated and beaten. All of the glares, the hatred, all of your pain and suffering was because of me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."** She burst into fresh tears and began sobbing all over again. Naruto was shocked. Right in front of him was the most powerful of the bijuu, and she was crying and apologizing to him. What happened next shocked kyuubi. Naruto walked up to her and started hugging her. When he stopped she looked into his eyes wondering why he had done that.

She asked "**Why? I'm the cause of all your suffering. You should hate and despise me, but instead your comforting me. Why?"** Naruto looked at her and said "_It isn't your fault. It was the villagers' choice to not see what was obvious You have nothing to be sorry for. And if you do then I forgive you." _Kyuubi was speechless. This boy, who has been suffering for years because of her, had just forgiven him. She hugged him while crying a few more tears while Naruto stroked her hair while whispering "_It's alright"_. She stopped hugging him and sniffed. Then she said "**Thank you Naruto. I never imagined that you would forgive me. I thought that you would hate me. I can't undo the pain that I've caused you but, if you will let me I would like to take the role of your mother to repay you."**

Naruto was speechless. He then asked "_Do you really mean that? You want to be my mom?" _Kyuubi looked at him and said "**Yes, I want to repay you for all the pain i've caused you. I don't know if i'll be a good mom but-"** She got no further ask the blonde tackled her into a hug. He was crying while saying "_Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Thank you! Thank you!" _Kyuubi couldn't help herself but hug the boy back. When he stopped crying she said "**Thank you for giving me this chance to redeem myself Naruto. I promise that I will be a good mother to you. But first I need to tell you something."** Naruto looked up at his new mom and she said "**My real name isn't kyuubi. My name is Kisara, Kisara Kitsune. I'm so happy to be you new mother Naruto. My little child."** They continued to hug but then kyuubi let go of naruto and said "**Looks like your time here is done Naruto, You're about to wake up. Don't worry Naruto, I established a mental connection, now we can talk anytime you want through thought. I recommend telling the hokage about this before you do anything else. She needs to hear about this. Ask her if you can go on a training trip and I will take you to Gwyn to become the sage if you can leave." **Naruto let go and waved to his mother. "Bye mom. I'll see you later." And with that he blacked out.

_Sorry but this chapter was mostly just a filler chapter to establish what kind of relationship Naruto had with Kyuubi. And before you start complaining about it I like the name Kisara and I'm not changing it. So, what awaits Naruto when he wakes up? How will Konoha respond to this? Find out in the next chapter of Naruto: Sage of the Three Lords._


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening and Banishment

_Hey guys! NeroReborn again and I want to say thank you all for supporting my story. I hope that you all will stay with me for a while longer. Also I'm starting a poll of what's going to happen to Naruto in lordran. Will he learn miracles, pyromancy, or soul sorceries? Anyway, here is the next chapter of Naruto: Sage of the Three Lords. ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the idea.**

Naruto's eyes started to open. He immediately wished that he was still asleep. The sore pain of his wounds hit him all at once. He gasped in pain and started to grind his teeth. After the pain lessened, he looked outside to see that it was sun rise. "_Dang, kyu-... mom wasn't kidding when she said that explaining would take all night." _He looked around the room and spotted what he was looking for. He reached over, gritting his teeth in pain, and called for a nurse.

A few seconds later Tsunade almost threw the door off it's hinges as she entered the room, followed by Shizune. When she saw Naruto she put him in a bone crushing hug saying. "DONT YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN KID!" Unfortunately for Naruto he wasn't on any painkillers so the hug caused him to pass out from the pain. Tsunade saw this and realized her mistake and shouted "ACK, NO, DON'T DIE ON ME NARUTO!"

Five minutes later Naruto was awake again and on painkillers. He looked at Tsunade and said "Hey baa-Chan. Hows it going?" Tsunade looked at him in surprise but said "Everythings fine Naruto. It's a miracle that you're alive after getting that wound." Naruto smiled at her but then looked serious and said "Baa-Chan, we need to talk in private. I can't let the villagers hear about this." This shocked both of the girls but Tsunade complied and put a privacy seal on the room.

Naruto then proceeded to tell Tsunade about everything that the Kisara had told him and what She wanted to do with him. To say that Tsunade was shocked was an understatement. She then said "So what your telling me is that the kyuubi changed your rasengan in the middle of your battle with Sasuke, and when you asked her it turned out that you are the person destined to become the sage of these tree lords, who the bijuu revere as gods, and that kyuubi wants to take you to these lords to train?" Naruto nodded saying "Yep, that's pretty much it." Tsunade started rubbing her forehead and said "You just love to make my brain hurt don't you?"

Naruto looked at her sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head and said "Sorry baa-Chan but that's just the way it is." They then heard a knock at the door. Tsunade released the privacy seal and told whoever was outside the door to come in. The door opened to reveal Hinata and Sakura. When they saw Naruto they both gasped and Sakura yelled "NARUTO, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Hinata was overjoyed but couldn't find her voice to speak to Naruto. Naruto looked at them with a smile and said "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan."

Hinata Walked forward and sat beside Naruto and asked "Are...are you doing alright, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and said "I've never been better, Hinata-chan. Thanks for asking." Hinata blushed but then smiled. Naruto then turned to Tsunade and said "Baa-Chan, can I talk to Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan alone please?" This surprised all four women in the room but Tsunade smiled and left with Shizune.

Naruto then turned to the two remaining girls. Sakura was curious so she asked "Why did you want to talk to us about." Naruto then turned away from them and said "I wasn't asleep this whole time, I was in a conscious coma. What I'm trying to say is that I heard everything you two said yesterday before you left." At this Sakura felt guilty for what she had done. Hinata on the other hand was blushing so hard she mimicked the color of kyuubi's fur in fox form. All that was going through her head was "_He heard me confess about loving him! What if he doesn't love me back?! Will he reject me?!" _These thoughts though were eradicated when Naruto turned back towards the two girls with the biggest smile they had ever seen him with. Then he said "Sakura-chan, I hope that you keep to your promise to become a better ninja." Sakura was shocked but then smiled at the blonde. Then he turned to Hinata. Hinata was scared out of her mind about what Naruto's response to her confession was. Then he said "And Hinata-chan, thank you. No one has ever cared for me other than what little friends I have. If you love me, then I will gladly return it."

This made Hinata's heart jump so high that she instantly passed out. Naruto laughed a little at this. He was about to say something else but then an ANBU ninja landed inside the room. The ANBU has a mask with the face of a cat. Then the ANBU said "Naruto Uzumaki, You have been summoned to the council. You are required to be there in one hour." Then the anbu left. Naruto sighed and got out of his bed and said "What does the council want this time? Might as well get this over with."

**Timeskip: one hour later**

Naruto, still covered in bandages, stood in front of the council door. He took a breath and walked in. Inside were the three sides of the council. To the left was the shinobi council, consisting of the clan heads of the major shinobi clans. To the right was the civilian council, consisting of the major business leaders. At the back of the room were the 3 elders and the hokage. This council was made in order to deal with problems of the village. The only problem was that the entirety of the civilian council hated Naruto with a passion and the elders only wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon.

Naruto walked forward and asked "Why have I been summoned to the council?" A pink haired woman on the civilian council shot out of her seat and shouted "YOU WILL SHOW US RESPECT YOU INGRATE! YOUR LUCKY WE DON'T EXECUTE YOU FOR HURTING THE LAST UCHIHA!" Naruto froze. "_Execute me?! Why?! Why do they want to hurt me for doing what they asked me to do?!" _Tsunade banged her fist on the table calling for silence. She then said "Naruto Uzumaki was ordered to bring Sasuke back by any means necessary! We should be rewarding him for his work! Kami, he came back with a hole through his stomach that was inflicted to him by Sasuke!"

At this time both sides of the council were roaring at each other, the civilians calling for Naruto's head, and the shinobi wanting to reward Naruto. Then a hand rose from one of the elders and the room became silent. The man who the arm belonged to was a war hawk with his right arm and right eye covered in bandages. This man went by the name of Danzo. The room was silent for around thirty seconds before he spoke. "I propose that for harming the last great Uchiha this boy deserves execution, but in light of his success, he will be banished from Konoha. He must get everything he needs and must leave within 72 hours. All in favor?" The civilian council and the elders all raised their hands. Danzo smirked, already knowing that he had won. "All opposed?" All of the shinobi council raised their hands but were beaten by the elders' votes. Danzo then announced "The punishment has been decided. Naruto Uzumaki, you must gather what supplies you need and leave Konohagakure within 72 hours. With this settled, this meeting is adjourned."

_Sorry if banishing Naruto seemed to have no reasoning to it, it will be explained later in the story. Again, starting a poll that will last until about chapter nine so start voting. Also like to remind everybody that I accept constructive criticism. PLEASE REVIEW! This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 5: Promises and Departure

_Hey guys! NeroReborn again! sorry that this update is a little late. I lost track of time. Anyway, I fixed the problem with the poll and it is now showing on my profile page. Also I updated the poll to have a third choice of all three of them. Just as a warning, the result of the poll will determine what covenant Naruto will join. Also please review, I feel like I'm not getting a lot of feedback on my story. I'm also going to start writing responses to reviews from now on so here goes.  
_

_Super Sayan God Gogeta: I know that I'm doing the same beginning as everyone else and that's because I can't think of a better way to start it. I'm thinking of maybe making a rewrite of this with the beginning starting at the month break in the chunin exams but i'm not going to do that for a while. I don't like leaving my work unfinished._

_Zenko13: Now that you mention it, I just might have to find a way to add Priscilla into the story somehow. Maybe I could make Priscilla like a sister to him? I'll just figure it out when I get there._

_ That's it for the reviews so here is the next chapter of Naruto: Sage of the Three Lords. ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dark Souls  
**

Naruto was devastated. "_Why?! Why would they banish me for doing what I was told to do?!" _he said with tears rolling down his face. Kisara said "**Because they refuse to acknowledge your good deeds and still see you as me. I'm sorry Naruto, but you might never see this village again." **Naruto walked out of the council room in tears. Tsunade stopped him before he could run off. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. I tried everything I could to change their minds. I really am pathetic. You're my god-son and I couldn't protect you when you needed me most." she said through her tears.

Naruto looked at her and said "It's alright baa-Chan. It isn't your fault. Either way this gives me the chance to go on that trip I was talking about earlier. I'm sorry Tsunade-obachan but I need to go. I need to go see my friends before I leave. I just wished that I could have realized sooner." Tsunade was confused by the last part but nodded and let him go.

**Timeskip**

Naruto landed in front of the Hyuuga compound and knocked. The door opened to reveal Hizashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. He looked down and said "Ah, Uzumaki-san. I suppose that your here to talk to my daughter?" Naruto nodded and Hizashi lead him to Hinata. Hinata was practicing her jyuken and stopped when she saw Naruto. Naruto walked forward and said "Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hizashi had guessed why Naruto had come and decided to give the two some privacy.

Hinata looked at Naruto curiously and noticed that Naruto looked like he was about to cry. This shocked Hinata as she wondered "_What happened that caused him to break down like this?" _She asked "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto began to sob and said "I just got back from the council. They said that because I hurt their precious Uchiha That I'm going to be banished from Konoha for the rest of my life. I'm so sorry Hinata." Hinata was in mental calamity. "_No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! It can't be. I just found out that Naruto-kun was happy to love me and now he's going to be ripped away from me! Why, Kami?! Why must you take him away from me?!" _

Hinata started to sob as she collapsed on the floor. She yelled "WHY?! WHY ARE THEY PUNISHING YOU?! WHY MUST THEY MAKE YOU SUFFER?! WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO GET RID OF YOU?! WHY MUST THEY TAKE YOU FROM ME?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto embraced Hinata in a hug with her sobbing into his chest saying "why?" over and over again. Naruto then said "Hinata, I want you to make me a promise." She looked up at him in confusion but nodded. Then he said "Promise me that you will become a strong Kunoichi, and promise that you will wait for me. I will come back to you Hinata-chan. I promise, I will come back DATTEBAYO." Hinata was about to say something but was interrupted as Naruto leaned forward and their lips met. Hinata then realized what was happening. "_Naruto-kun is KISSING me!" _She went stiff for a moment but then melted into the kiss. They kissed for about ten seconds before they parted for air.

Hinata looked at Naruto with hope in her eyes and said "You mean that Naruto-kun? You will come back to me?" Naruto smiled but not one of his goofy fox smiles, this was a smile filled with love and compassion. "I can and I will. Nobody will stop me from being with you Hinata." Hinata's eyes teared up and she tackled him into another kiss. Naruto parted from her and said "I'm sorry Hinata but I need to go now. I need to get ready for when I leave. meet me at the gate tomorrow at 5:00. That's when I'll be leaving." And with that Naruto left the Hyuuga compound

**Timeskip**

It is now the next day and Naruto is walking towards the gates of Konoha. He spots a few figures at the gate and recognized them. There, at the gate, was all the people who liked him. The rookie nine, Tsunade, Teuichi, Ayame, Anko, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, and Guy. He started to tear up and said "You all came to see me off?" Shikamaru walked forward and said "It was troublesome, but you deserve it."

Naruto then hugged all the girls and gave handshakes to the boys. Then he came to Sakura and Hinata. Sakura embraced him crying and said "I promise I'll become a better shinobi and bring you back Naruto." Naruto smiled and returned her embrace. Then he turned to Hinata and said, with tears in his eyes, "I think I'll miss you most of all Hinata." She couldn't take it any more. She mustered up her courage, grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone smiled at this with Kurenai tearing up in pride of Hinata. They parted as quickly as they went into the kiss.

Tsunade stepped forward and said "Jiraiya will be waiting at the five mile mark. He has something to give you there. I hope we see you again brat." Naruto smiled and then turned towards the gate. He said one last goodbye and walked through the gate.

_Sorry if these last few chapter's were too short but I don't want to make extremely long chapters and anyway these are just filler chapters so I don't want anybody to get bored reading them. Again, I know that I'm doing the same thing that everyone else is doing and I'm doing it on purpose. And also the poll is now available to see on my profile. Also, when I put furtive pygmy as a character, I meant the Character that you play as in Dark Souls. Anyways that's all for now. This has been NeroReborn and I will see you all next time!(P.S. I'm thinking of maybe posting a few challenges or getting started on the second crossover that I wanted to start so look out for those)_


	7. Chapter 6: Heritage and a New Ally

Hey guys! NeroReborn here again with another chapter and answer with a little bit of bad news. I've lost a bit of my inspiration for this story so the updates for it are going to come a little slower than usual.

Another thing is I know that Konoha is a ninja village and should only have a shinobi council but if you look at a few other stories like this, you will see that the civilian council is a common theme in Naruto fanfiction. And remember, this is my first try at writing fanfiction so I welcome _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism, not reviews that insult me. You can't call me a bad writer just because I used a common theme. 

Right now I'm also working on a secondary story that is a crossover that I have wanted to see but nobody has written. A NarutoxArmedWithWings crossover. So if you want to read it, expect it to be posted sometime soon. Also, the updates are going to come a lot slower once I hit chapter 9 or 10 because I'm not going to be able to prewrite anything until the poll is done so vote now. Anyways, Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dark Souls**

Naruto was still walking away from Konoha when a man with white long hair landed next to him. "Hey Naruto." It was Jiraya. He looked sad at the blond and said "I wish that I could help you kid, but the council has forbidden me from training you. But I can give you this." He pulled out two large scrolls. Then he said "The first one is a letter from your parents explaining who they were and what they wanted to happen to you. The second one is a scroll of your father's jutsu that he was developing. I hope that these will help you Naruto."

Naruto took the scrolls wondering "_These are from my parents. Why weren't they there for me?" _Jiraiya hugged Naruto and said "I'm your freaking godfather and I couldn't protect you." Naruto returned the hug and said "It's alright ero-sennin. I don't blame you." Jiraiya let go of Naruto and then said "By the way, I figured out a way that we could keep in touch." Naruto looked surprised. Jiraiya then said "All you need to do is write a letter and then summon Gamakichi and give it to him. Then I'll get the letter and relay it to the Hokage." Naruto hugged Jiraiya saying "Thank you." over and over again. They separated and said one last goodbye. Then Jiraiya headed back to Konoha, leaving Naruto alone.

Kisara then spoke up "**Kit, we need to go. Knowing the council, they've already sent ninja to assassinate you. Head to the land of wind. In there is where we will get to Lordran." **Naruto looked behind him one last time and started walking.

_**Timeskip**_

Night had fallen and Naruto had set up camp. He decided to read the letter from his parents. He pulled out the letter and began reading.

"_Dear Naruto, If you're reading this then you've either become chunin or your sixteen years old. My name is Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, and I'm your father. I know this must be a bit of a shock for you but please keep reading. Your mother and I wanted you to have a good life. When I learned that my wife was pregnant with you I about screamed it off of the Hokage monument. I wanted to train you to be the greatest ninja in the world, one that could even surpass me. Your mother and I loved you and we never wanted to leave you, but we knew that we couldn't when the Kyuubi attacked. I am proud to be called your father Naruto. Never forget that. Signed Minato Namikaze."_

Naruto was shocked that the fourth was his father but noticed that there was letter in the scroll and began to read it.

"_Hello Naruto. I'm your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. If you're reading this then you've already read your father's letter. I just want to say that I'm proud to be your mother Naruto. I would give anything to be with you right now. When I learned that I was pregnant I was excited, thinking of all the precious memories I would make with my little boy. Your father has too much faith in the village. When he chose you to become the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi I knew that your life was going to be a living hell. Baby, just know that we loved you with all our hearts'. I never wanted to give you the horrible life that you've probably lived. I know what that life is like because I was the previous jinjuriki of the Kyuubi. I love you Naruto. Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruto was in tears thinking "_They didn't abandon me! They loved me and wanted me to have a good life!" _After crying for a few minutes Naruto decided to sleep.

_**Timeskip**_

Naruto was walking in a desert towards Sunagakure. He approached the gate and went to the ninja standing guard. "Name and purpose." "Naruto Uzumaki and here to see Gaara of the sand." The guard looked at him in surprise and said "What business do you have with the Kazekage?" Naruto was shocked as asked "He's Kazekage?" The guard nodded and Naruto said "I'm a friend of his and I need some help." The guard nodded and let him in.

Naruto walked to the Kazekage's office and knocked on the door. A monotone voice said "Come in." He walked in and smiled. "Hey Gaara." Gaara was surprised and said "Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing here?" Naruto's smile turned into a sad one and said "It's a long story Garra." Gaara nodded and called in his siblings.

Naruto then explained everything about his banishment to them. Gaara was BEYOND pissed. he was thinking of taking Shukaku's advice and destroying a few buildings. Naruto then said "Gaara I want to go into your seal. There's something that Kisara wants to tell him." Gaara was confused and asked "Who is Kisara?" Naruto laughed and said "That's the Kyuubi's real name." Gaara was shocked that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was a woman and seemed to be quite nice. He nodded and Naruto placed his head on Gaara's.

Inside the seal Shukaku was restless, wanting to destroy something when Naruto and Gaara appeared outside of the cage. They looked around to find themselves in a desert with the Shukaku's cage being a cave with bars on the entrance. Shukaku roared and said "**Tremble mortals for tonight you die!" **Shukaku sent his tail through the bars at Naruto. The tail was just about to hit him when a burst of fire and electricity stopped the tail from killing Naruto. In the middle stood Kisara, holding her flaming claw in her right hand and her lightning claw in her left.

Shukaku gasped and said "**Sister, why are you in that form? We swore that we would never take on our human forms again until we found ****him****."** Kisara chuckled and said "**Because I have found him and you just about killed him."** Shukaku was shocked. He looked at the blonde and, to Naruto and Gaara's surprise, bowed. Then he said "**Please forgive me for my actions sage, I didn't know that it was you." **Then sand suddenly surrounded Shukaku. When the sand fell, instead of Shukaku, stood a 6 foot tall man with pale white skin. He wore clothes that could have been mistaken for rags. On his back was a large pike made of sand and on his side was a strange weapon that looked more like a mace but was elegantly decorated with gems. "**I believe that it will be easier to talk like this."**

Naruto then said "It's good to know that you won't try to kill me instantly" Shukaku chuckled at this and then said "**If you're here then we need to start the transfer immediately!" **Naruto was confused and asked "Kisara, what transfer is he talking about?" Kisara face palmed and said "**I knew that I was forgetting something." **She turned towards Naruto and said "**The last duty of the sage is to absorb all nine of the bijuu. This is so that the sage can gain immortality." **

Gaara couldn't take it anymore and asked "What are you talking about? What sage?" Naruto face palmed himself and explained everything that Kisara had told him. Gaara was shocked. Shukaku then spoke up. "**When the transfer happens I will leave you Gaara. You will be able to sleep and I will leave you with my control over sand. we need to start the transfer." **Kisara removed the seal and Shukaku went into Kisara's cage.

Outside Temari and Kankuro were worried for their brother when both Naruto and Gaara woke up. Gaara explained everything to his siblings. At the end Temari hugged Naruto saying "Thank you for everything you've done for my brother."

In his mind Shukaku said "**We need to get going. The entrance to Lordran in in the forbidden cave behind the Kazekage tower." **Naruto then said "I need to go Gaara. I need access to the forbidden cave." Gaara and his siblings looked at him and said "Are you suicidal? No one has ever entered that cave and come back out." Naruto laughed and said "Because that cave is the portal to Lordran I need to go there to speak with the Lords." Gaara nodded and wrote up the paperwork and handed it to Naruto and said "Be safe Naruto."

Naruto walked to the forbidden cave. The guard tried to stop him and he showed the guard the paperwork and was let through. He went into the cave with a flare. He walked for about an hour until he came to a deep hole. He dropped a glow stick down the hole. He waited for two minutes and still didn't hear it hit the bottom. "**This is the portal. You need to jump down." **Shukaku said. Naruto steeled his nerves and jumped into the darkness.

CLIFFHANGER-NO-JUTSU HAHAHA! ... Sorry about that but I felt evil doing this. Anyway, please review and I'll try to make this story good. By the way, I don't have a hiatus account so don't bother looking for it there. Again, _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism is welcome in the reviews or you can PM me if you have an Idea that you want me to try to put into the has been NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 7: A New Land and a Princess

Hey guys! NeroReborn here with a new chapter. Now, as I said before, I've decided that I will be continuing this story and I'll write the other version at a later time. I hope that you all won't hate me for the false alarm. Anyway I've decided to make my first OC. You won't see him this chapter but he is coming very soon. There aren't any reviews that I can respond to but if you want more then check out my other story that I'm writing. Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dark Souls. I only own the idea.**

Naruto woke up gasping for air. He looked around and noticed he was in a small room made of marble. He noticed that, at the middle of the room, was a pile of bones with a strange sword stabbed into it with flames licking up the sword.

"So you're finally awake are you?" Naruto shot up and got into a fighting position and looked around. He finally noticed the figure in the back corner of the room. It was a woman leaning on the wall. She wore strange armor designed with crescent moons all over. She then said "If you're just going to stare then off with you. I need to keep the bonfire going." Naruto looked confused and asked "Where am I?"

The woman looked at him as if he were insane and said "You've never heard of Anor Londo? Where have you been? More importantly, How did you get here without knowing?" Naruto was about to answer when at the bonfire, two figures appeared. The woman gasped and said "Sir Shukaku? Lady Kushina? Why have you returned?" Kushina laughed a little and said "**we're here because our quest is complete. we have found him." **The woman realised that Kisara was talking about the blonde boy in front of her. She quickly got off the wall and knelt down and said "Pardon my actions my lord. I did not realize that it was you."

Naruto looked at her and said "Please, don't kneel. And just call me Naruto. I'm not a big fan of formalities." She looked at him in shock but said "As you wish my lo- I mean Naruto." Naruto smiled and said "no problem."

Kisara butted in and said "**We need to get going Naruto. Gwyn and the other lords must be anxious to see their sage." **Naruto nodded and said "How do we get to the meeting place?" Kisara said "**We need to get to Guinevere's Chamber." **The woman looked worried but Naruto looked confused and asked "Who is Gwinevere?" Kisara sighed and said "**Guinevere is lord Gwyn's daughter, the princess of sunlight." **Naruto nodded but then the woman spoke "If you're going to Guinevere's chamber, you're going to have some trouble. Sir Orenstein and sir Smough are guarding her chamber." Kisara looked worried but Shukaku then said "**Remember, I was ranked and Gwyn's captain-general. Orenstein and Smough are my subordinates." **Kisara Sighed in relief and said "**Good. I don't want to fight them. Even in bijuu form, we wouldn't stand a chance." **

The three left with saying goodbye to the woman, leaving her all alone. She then thought "_Things just got very interesting in Lordran. I hope this will save the age of fire." _

Meanwhile Naruto, Kisara, and Shukaku came to a white wall of smoke. (I'm not going to go into how they got there but lets just say that because of Kisara the guards decided not to attack them.) They stepped through the fog into an empty room. The walked to the center and then two shadows appeared over them. They dodged as a giant hammer smashed the ground where they were standing. Naruto looked at the two figures and recognized them. They were the ones that the statues in his mind were designed of.

The tall man with a spear then said "**Who dares to enter this chamber?" **Shukaku stepped forward and said "**It is I Orenstein. We have found the sage." **Orenstein looked at the other two and scoffed. "**He's just a boy. There is no possibility that this CHILD is our sage." **Kisara looked angry and said "**Watch your tongue, dragonslayer. I found that this child is the sage. After all, in his mindscape, he recreated lord Gwyn's throne room perfectly without even knowing it." **Orenstein was taken back by this but then said "**Hmpf, he may be the sage, but he will only get my respect if he defeats me in battle. You may pass." **

Kisara nodded and they left the two warriors. They came to a grand door, decorated with depictions of the sun. It took all three of them to open the door. Inside was a giant woman wearing silk robes lying on a huge bed. Kisara and Shukaku knelt down in front of the bed and said "**Lady Guinevere, we have returned with the sage." **Guinevere looked down at them and said "**It is good to see you again Kisara." **She looked at Naruto and said "**So you are to be the sage. Come hither child." **Naruto looked nervous and gulped but stepped forward. Guinevere looked at him for a few minutes and then smiled.

Naruto looked confused until Guinevere spoke. "**You are not a boy, but a man among men. You are pure of heart and never seek revenge, even with the horrible life you've had. You are willing to take on the world to protect who you love and to fulfill your dream. Naruto Uzumaki, You have passed my trial. I shall send you to my father." **She waved her hand and the three were covered in sunlight. Before they teleported, Guinevere said "**Go Naruto Uzumaki. Achieve your dream and fulfill your destiny. You have my blessing." **Then the three vanished in a flash of sunlight

**Meanwhile**

In Konoha Hospital a nurse was walking into a room and noticed that the patient was sitting up and said "Uchiha-sama, you're awake!" Sasuke turned to her and asked "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sasuke woke up and wants to find Naruto. I know this is a bit common but after chapter 9 it will be all original. There will be Sasuke bashing and council bashing in the next chapter. As you can see, I gave Naruto a bit of Ichigo's personality with formalities. Another thing, Should I make Sasuke evil, good, or have him redeem himself? I'm not sure but I have a poll about it on my profile so go there to vote. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time.


	9. Chapter 8: Counsel's greed and dispair

Hey guys! NeroReborn here with chapter 8. Now I've been working on both of the stories and for this story, I'm just about out of pre-written material so after the next update expect updates to come a lot slower. Also, the poll will close after the next update, so if you haven't voted, vote now. I'm going to be looking for a partner to help me with writing an idea that I had awhile ago. A three-way crossover between Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and Devil May Cry. If you're interested, give me a PM sometime. I have a lot of stories that I want to write but I have a very tight schedule right now with me heading to college in about 4 months. I need to get a summer job and prepare for college life. This does not mean that I will not be writing for awhile, it just means that it will take time before I can do frequent updates. Anyway, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dirontus, He's all mine.**

In Konoha, a large fuss was about. Sasuke had just been released from the hospital and was now standing before the council. Tsunade then stood up and said "Sasuke Uchiha, You now stand trial with charges of abandoning the village, harming your fellow shinobi, and having association with Orochimaru of the sannin. What say you in your defence?" Sasuke scoffed and said "Yes, I did all that. So what? I am the last Uchiha. You cant kill me because you need me to stay on top." Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, which didn't break do to several fortification seals. Tsunade then said "You think that I care that you're the last Uchiha? I could care less about your clan's name or power. You are a traitor and that is all that I'll ever see you as."

Danzo then raised his hand. Tsunade mentally cursed at the man. Danzo then said "You cannot let your emotions rule your judgement Hokage-sama. Sasuke has admitted to the crimes and I see that as a sign that he was being controlled at the time. I propose that the Uchiha resumes his training after vowing to an oath to serve Konoha faithfully." This made the civilian side cheer for the plan. Tsunade frowned but inside her head she wanted to punch Danzo through the earth and to the moon.

Danzo then said "I propose a vote. All in favor?" He was smirking mentally. The outcome was the same as before. Tsunade then sighed and said "Well Uchiha, do you vow to serve Konoha faithfully?" Sasuke then said "I will vow to serve Konoha but on a few conditions." Tsunade looked confused and asked "And what are these conditions?"

Sasuke then said "First, I want all the jutsu that the village can give me. second, I want access to the Uchiha clan fortune. And third, When I have completed my training, I want the banishment of Naruto Uzumaki to be lifted." This last one completely shocked the council.

Tsunade then said "Any reason for the last request?" Sasuke then said "Naruto was somehow able to beat me with the curse mark at level two. If I can defeat him then I will be strong enough to beat my brother." Danzo then said "I don't see the problem with these conditions. They are acceptable." Tsunade was in turmoil. If she accepted, Naruto could come back but will just come back to be killed. If she declined, She would never see Naruto again. She made up her mind and said "I accept these terms." Sasuke then scoffed and said "The dope won't stand a chance against me."

Suddenly a dark chuckle filled the room. Then a voice said "I wouldn't be too sure of that Sasuke Uchiha." A figure emerged from the shadows. He stood 6 feet tall and wore armor that looked to be made out of silver and looked like it was made by a master blacksmith. On his back was a large green halberd that crackled with electricity and a large shield that was about as big as he was. on his belt was a bow with arrows and a crossbow on his side.

ANBU jumped at him throwing kunai, but they just bounced off of his armor. The man laughed at their attempt to harm he said "It's useless to try and hurt me. I know every single one of your tricks." Tsunade then stood up and said "Alright, Who the hell are you?" The man chuckled. This enraged Tsunade to no end but she calmed herself. Then she asked "What did you mean when you said that sasuke would fail and how do you know his name?" The man then said "Alright, first, let me introduce myself." He then bowed and said "My name is Dirontus, I am a warrior that comes from a land called Lordran." Tsunade, mentally, was shocked.

The now named Dirontus continued "I know the boys name because I come from the future and have met him multiple times. I said that Sasuke has no chance because he doesn't." The civilian council was shouting at the man that he was wrong but Danzo called for order. Then Danzo asked "How can you be so confident that the demon brat will win?" Dirontus chuckled but then it turned into full blown laughter. He then stopped laughing and said "You fool. You have no idea of what Naruto's destiny is or how powerful he will become." Danzo was mad and said "Explain what you mean."

Dirontus scoffed at Danzo and said "Lordran is ruled by the three lords, Gravelord Nito, Gwyn, Lord of sunlight, and the witch Izalith, Mistress of hellfire. These three have chosen Naruto Uzumaki as their sage." Danzo laughed and said "They must be weak if they think the demon brat can be their sage." Dirontus then said "You are a fool, Danzo Homura. The three lords are revered as gods." Danzo then challenged him by saying "If they are seen as gods then why have we never heard of them?" Danzo smirked thinking he had won. Dirontus scoffed and said "Because they are not worshiped by humans." Danzo then looked confused. Dirontus decided it was time to end the suspense.

Dirontus then said "The ones who worship them are the beings that you see as demons. Beings that you try to take power from." There was silence while the council tried to figure who he meant. Then Tsunade gasped and said "You don't mean…" Dirontus then began laughing and said "Yes. I do." Tsunade began hyperventilating. The council started asking what was wrong. Then they yelled at Dirontus to tell them what he did to Tsunade. Dirontus just laughed and said "I didn't do anything. She's just in shock at the revelation." The council looked at him and asked him what he meant. Dirontus then scoffed and said "I thought the you were supposed to be smart. Even an idiot like Jiraiya could figure out who I meant. The ones who worship the three lords are none other than the NINE TAILED BEASTS!"

The council was silent. They were trying to cope with what they were just told. Naruto Uzumaki, the demon brat, had gained favor of beings that the Bijuu feared and worshiped. Dirontus was laughing at them and said "Beware Konoha. For you have just made an enemy that has nothing stopping him from leveling your precious village and reducing it to rubble. Hope you're happy with your choice to make him suffer." A portal made of darkness appeared under Dirontus. "Oh, one more thing. Naruto is also the son of your fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He wished for Naruto to be seen as a hero. Instead you tortured him. Have fun living with guilt for the rest of your lives." He said with a smile. He waved goodbye, and like that the darkness covered him and he disappeared, leaving the Council to realize what they had done.

Sorry if this was a little short but it was just a filler chapter. I don't want to bore you out of your minds. You now just got the first look at my OC, Dirontus. This is a character name hat I made up When I was making a character in soul caliber 4 based off of Cervantes. The weapons he has are the weapons that I gave my most recent Dark Souls Character. Please review. Remember, the poll ends at the next update, so vote now. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time.


	10. Chapter 9: The Lords, and a Challenge

Hey guys! NeroReborn here! sorry about the late update. I twisted my ankle and needed some time to heal. This is the last of my prewritten work so expect updates to come a bit slower from now on. the poll will close 2 days form now so vote if you haven't. Alright, heres the next chapter. ENJOY!

They landed on the ground with Kisara and Shukaku landing on their feet and Naruto landing head-first. Naruto grumbled a bit as Kisara laughed at him. They looked around and saw that they were in a large dark cave with a few stalagmites jutting out of the ground. Then Naruto noticed the bonfire in the middle of the room and the man sitting at the bonfire. The man stood up and grabbed his sword which lit on fire and Naruto got a better look at him. He stood about 8 feet tall and wore armor that looked worn down with a withered crown on his head. Naruto then stepped forward and asked "Are you Gwyn, lord of sunlight." The man looked surprised at the boy. In a voice, that was old and shriveled but also had power, he said "**Boy, no one has called me that in many years. I fell from my place as lord of sunlight when I linked the bonfires together. I am now Gwyn, lord of cinder." **Naruto was shocked and thought "_This decrepit old man is one of the three that even mom sees him as a god?"_

Kisara then intervened and said "**Lord Gwyn, we have returned." **Gwyn looked at Kisara and then recognised her and Shukaku and said "**Kisara, Shukaku, if you're here then that mean you've found him." **Kisara smiled and said "**Yes lord Gwyn we have. He is this boy in front of you." **Gwyn looked surprised and turned to Naruto. He walked towards Naruto and stared at him. Naruto audibly gulped, nervous what Gwyn was going to do. Gwyn then looked towards the ceiling and shouted "**GRAVELORD NITO, WITCH IZALITH, I SUMMON THEE!"**

Then a massive burst of fire and lava came from the ground and out of it came a person. It was a woman who stood 7 feet tall and wore black robes lined with gold. She wielded a staff in her right hand and in her left was a massive flame. This was the witch Izalith.

Then at the other side of the room a massive sarcophagus rose from the ground. The casket opened to reveal a giant mass of skeletons with long arms and legs made of bones. It wore a cape which looked as if it were made of darkness and the souls of the dead and instead of a right hand he had a large sword made of human bone and flesh. This was Gravelord Nito. Both figured walked forward until they were at Gwyn's sides.

Then a voice that radiated death said "**Lord Gwyn, why have you summoned us?" **Then the woman stepped forward and hugged Kisara. Then she spoke, in a voice that radiated power, saying "**Kisara, it is good to see that you are safe my daughter. But if you have returned that that means you've found our sage correct?" **Kisara said "**Yes mother, we have found him." **Izalith looked around and then noticed Naruto. She gasped and said "**But he is only a child. How can he possibly be ready to become our sage?" **Naruto looked a little sad and said "Just because I'm young doesn't mean that I'm weak." Kisara looked scared and looked at her mother, but was surprised to see her smiling. Izalith then asked "**You have courage to insult a lord. Tell me child, what is your name?" **Naruto looked at her and said "Naruto, my name is Naruto."

Nito interrupted and said "**How do we know that this boy can handle our power?" **Kisara looked at him and said "**I know that he can. He has gone through hardships that make traveling through lordran look like a sightseeing trip." **The lords looked surprised and Izalith asked "**Kisara, what do you mean? What hardships has he faced?" **Kisara looked sad and said "**You may want to sit down, my lords. This story is a very long and very painful one." **

Kisara explained everything to the lords from when she was first sealed into Kushina to when Naruto was banished. At the end Gwyn looked furious, Nito didn't give an expression but radiated a power that made anyone who felt it feel dread, Izalith stared at Naruto with tears in her eyes. Then Izalith asked "**Child, how can you still be sane after that? Not even hollows go through that much pain before they lose their minds." **Naruto looked at her and said "I've learned to deal with it. Either way I pulled plenty of pranks on them. Gwyn looked confused and asked "**Like what?" **Naruto smiled and said "In Konoha there's a large mountain that we carve the faces of the hokage from. One day I painted on every single face and nobody noticed until morning, not even the guards on night shift. They all laughed a little.

Then Nito said "**I know that i'm ruining the moment here but I think that we should put up a test for the boy." **The other two lords looked at him as if he was insane but Nito lifted up his left hand and said "**I'm not proposing this because I don't think he's worthy but I think that he should have the same challenge as your heir Gwyn." **Kisara had a look of pure horror, Gwyn looked shocked, Izalith Looked scared, and Shukaku was trembling. Nito raised his hand again and said "**Hear me out before you make assumptions." **Everyone relaxed a little.

Nito then said "**I know that this boy is worthy of becoming our sage, but I think it would be a good idea to let him have a chance to try out the weapons and abilities of our land. For example teach him miracles or pyromancy. I'm just saying we should try and train him in using our abilities just incase he can't summon us." **The others were shocked but after giving it some thought, they found that there was no flaw in Nito's logic. Gwyn looked at Nito and said "**Now that you mention it, that would be a good Idea but that road is dangerous and it would be very difficult alone." **Nito put his hand to what Naruto assumed to be his chin and then Nito said "**Why not have him accompany your heir?"**

Gwyn looked at Nito and said "**Nito, you know that my heir must journey alone. Naruto cannot help him." **Nito turned to Gwyn and said "**I know that but I mean that Naruto should be in the same time so that they would meet each other every now and then and help each other." **Gwyn went into deep thought and then said "**Very well Nito, but first we must figure out what Naruto is going to learn." **Naruto looked at him confused but then Izalith jumped in and said "**I think that he should join one of our covenants. This will give him a chance to learn what we represent and what each of our benefits are. **The three lords looked at each other for a few minutes and then nodded. Gwyn said "**This will do for us to be able to teach him our ways. So Naruto, which covenant do you want to join?"**

Naruto looked at them in confusion and asked "What covenant's are there?" Gwyn looked at Naruto and said "**Each of us has a covenant which one enters to serve the lord that it represents. My covenant is called the sunlight covenant, even though I am no longer the lord of sunlight. Entering this covenant you will gain the power to cast a miracle called the lightning spear, which is a long bolt of lightning that you can throw at your enemies. Another thing about covenants is that you can deepen the covenant by sacrificing certain items at our altars. For mine you sacrifice items called sunlight medals." **Nito then said "**My covenant is called the gravelord covenant. By joining my covenant, you gain the ability to cast the miracle Gravelord sword storm, a miracle that summons twenty blades from the ground to impale the enemies around you. you also receive a version of my blade that you can wield." **Izalith then said "**My covenant is called the chaos sisters covenant. By joining this covenant you gain pyromancies that burn your enemies and covering them in lava at the same time." **

Gwyn then turned to Naruto and said "**I believe that you have already met my daughter guinevere. She also has a covenant called the knights of sunlight covenant. This covenant allows you to cast two miracles that heal both you and any allies around you. So Naruto, which covenant will you join?**

The types of magic that naruto learns will effect which covenant he will join. This is all that I have to say for now. This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time.  



	11. Chapter 10: A Hope, An Ally, a Sad Truth

Hey guys! NeroReborn here with another chapter. I'm sorry that the updates are taking so long. I'm on a trip with my family to California as a graduation trip and I haven't had access to a computer until now. I would have uploaded sooner but I can't from my I-pod. I'm really excited to keep this story going and also I'm going to be writing my third fanfic soon. I'm going to start my third because I already know the start and the end. This one might go up for adoption in a few months just because I don't know the full story of Naruto and I haven't watched the entire series through shuppuden. I also just started playing Dark Souls II so that will take up a bit of my time. My third fanfiction, I'm not going to give you a full rundown of it but I will say one of the things that it crosses over. It's by far my favorite short anime series. It's called Magic Knight Rayearth. I love this anime and I hate that It's so under rated. So if you want to see that, stay tuned.

Also write190: Thank you for reminding me about the dragon covennant but I've already decided as you're about to see. 

And without further delay, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dirontus. HE'Z MIINEE!**

Naruto was about to answer when a small puff of smoke appeared beside him. Out of the smoke came a small red toad. It then said "Yo, Naruto! I've got good new-" It stopped short of finishing when it saw the other occupants in the room. It started to panic and began to run away but Naruto grabbed him and said "Gamakichi, whats wrong? And what do you mean good news?" Gamakichi shook in fear, all while looking at Gwyn. Naruto looked at where Gamakichi was looking. He then had a questioning look on his face. Gywn sighed and said **"The toad are one of the only summoning animals that know of us and the true extent of our power. Do not worry tadpole, we will not harm you. Please relay your message to Naruto."**

Gamakichi still looked frightened but relaxed a bit. He then turned to Naruto and said "You'll be able to come back to the village in a few years." Naruto looked puzzled and asked "What do you mean?" Gamakichi took a big breath and said "Sasuke Uchiha has agreed to stay loyal to the village as long as he is given all the power that the village can give him and that your allowed back into the village so that he can fight you when his training is complete." The group was stunned at this at first but quickly became angry when they heard the reason for Naruto's banishment being lifted. Gwyn looked at Naruto with fire in his eyes and said **"So your village wants you to return so that this Sasuke can test his power? Well, I think we should give them a show, of how weak and pathetic this boy is. I have a plan for this. Naruto, in addition to being our sage, I will also give you the power to summon any of the creatures or denizens of Lordran."**

Narutolooked confused and asked "What does that mean?" Gwyn smiled evilly and said **"It means that you will be able to summon any creature in this land, even my knights, Izaliths demons, or Nito's undead. Any creature or warrior in Lordran is your's to call upon." **Naruto was speechless but then Nito turned to Gamakichi and asked **"About how long will it take for the Uchiha to train?" **Gamakichi then said "About two years, three at most." Nito then looked at Naruto and then said **"Then we better get started. We'll decide which covenant you join later because you need to start you journey now." **Naruto nodded. Gwyn then said **"We will teleport you to firelink shrine, there you will start your journey. Any questions?" **Naruto shook his head no. **"Good. We will summon you back here on the last day of every month to see how your doing. This is goodbye for awhile Naruto. Good luck. And may the flame guide your path." **Naruto then disappeared in a flash of fire.

_Timeskip_

Naruto looked around to see that he was at a ruined tower with a bonfire on top of it. Then he heard the "Shing" of a sword being drawn behind him and a voice said "Who are you?" The voice sounded like a young but maturing man. He turned around to see a boy about 17 years old behind him. Ge has moderately long hair that was chestnut brown. He stood about 6 feet tall and had sea water blue eyes. He wore metal armor that looked like it was about to fall off. He wore no helmet and Naruto noticed that it was sitting on the ground a little ways away on a stone. The boy then put his sword under Naruto's chin and said "I asked you who you are. I will not hesitate to slice your head off."

Naruto sighed. This seemed to anger the boy as he yelled "ANSWER ME!" But as he yelled, Naruto grabbed his hand and threw him into a nearby stone wall. The boy gasped in pain as all the air had suddenly left his lungs. He looked up to see Naruto standing above him. He closed his eyes as he thought he was going to die... again. He then heard the last thing he thought he would hear. "Are you alright?" He looked at the boy but was shocked at what he saw. Naruto was holding his hand out to him to help him up. _"Is he insane? I tried to kill him and he's helping me? No, wait. It might be a trick." _Naruto had his foxy grin on his face, smiling at the boy on the ground.

The boy took his hand and got up. Naruto then said "Sorry for not answering you but I react on instinct against any threats I come by. My names Naruto." The boy looked at the ground and said "How do I know you won't kill me?" Naruto looked shocked and asked "What do you mean?" The boy started crying. Naruto was shocked but then the boy said "I've tried to trust people here but they always betray me. In this land you can't trust anyone. If you make an ally, they will betray you sooner rather than later. They use you for their own selfish goals. I've died so many times. I try and try but I never get any stronger. When will it end? When will my suffering end?" The boy fell to the ground sobbing.

Naruto was shocked. The people of Lordran had it this bad? _"I know that my past was painful but how can anyone go through this and still be sane?" _The boy then leaned against a wall and said "Most of us don't. Most of us undead lose our minds and become nothing more than mindless beasts." Naruto looked at him wondering if he could read minds. The boy then said "Minds, no." Naruto looked at him. The boy gave a small laugh and said "But I read faces prety well." Naruto gave a laugh and sat down next to him.

For the next hour Naruto asked the boy about Lordran and how bad it was. He was shocked when he heard that the boy needed to fight a giant minotaur demon and was currently trying to get through a sewer labrynth that the boy called "The Depths". The boy got up and said "I need to try again to get through the Depths again. You are a very kind person, Naruto. But don't let anyone fool you. People here are not as kind as me. Most of them will want to kill you on sight, so be ready to defend yourself." He was about to leave when Naruto called out and said "I forgot, I never caught your name." The boy had a woeful smile and said "Dirontus, My name is Dirontus." He turned to leave but Naruto stoped him one last time. He asked "How did you get into lordran?" Dirontus stiffened for a moment. He then said, without turning back, "I wasn't always undead. I had a family, a girlfriend, a good life. But then I was marked by the darksign. My family was killed protecting me from the people who wanted to cart me here. They killed everyone I loved and left me here to rot. No one comes here by choice, Naruto. You are the first." He put his helmet on and left, leaving Naruto to realize the meaning of his words.

TROLLOLOL! I wish I could see your faces right now.(Doges random items being thrown.) Alright, Alright! I promise that I will reveal which covenant he will join sometime in the next few chapters. I'm working on my other story as well as this one so I'm kinda busy at the moment and I want to make this fanfic awsome so I'm building up a bit of suspence. Now, most of you must be asking "Why Dirontus's backstory is so sad?" Well I have to admit that I have a bit of a thing for drama. And Dark Souls is a very dramatic game for the character. Come on, all you Dark Souls players know the feeling of dieing over and over again. Dirontus Just feels the pain of dieing every time. Anybody who has to go through that would break down at some point. Now, I won't spoil too much of the big reveal but I never said that Naruto is going to join just ONE covenant. I'll leave your imaginations to guess what I'm getting at. That's all for now. This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time.


	12. Chapter 11: Back in Konoha

Hey guys! NeroReborn here. I just got back from my trip to California a few days ago so please don't be mad at me. This chapter will be a bit shorter than my other chapters mainly because it's a filler chapter. I will have the real next chapter in the next day or two. I started my third story last week and I hope that a lot of people like it. It's a crossover between Darksiders and Magic Knight Rayearth so If you want you can check that out. Now I know that there are a few plot holes in my story like how Naruto isn't the first person to come to Lordran willingly or that Dirontus should have started out in the northern undead asylum but I thought that the back story that I gave him really emphasizes how bad life is in Lordran so If your going to complain, that's my reasoning. Now, if you guys are wondering why I'm writing the story like this, I took the idea of the plot from Legend of Naruto by Leaf Ranger, a Naruto, Legend of Zelda crossover fanfiction that I would highly recommend you guys check out if you like "Naruto gets banished" crossovers. I'll stop keeping you so here is the filler chapter. ENJOY!  


_**Meanwhile... back in Konoha.**_

Hinata was hitting a practice dummy. She had just finished training with her father and now was practicing her accuracy. The dummy suddenly exploded to one of her strike, surprising her and her father, who was watching in secret. Hisashi then stepped out of hiding. Hinata jumped at his presence. "Father, I thought you had left." Hisashi looked at Hinata and said "You have shown a large amount of enthusiasm in your training recently. Why? What happened to make you drive yourself so hard?" Hinata looked at him and said "Because I made a promise, a promise to become stronger." Hisashi looked at her with pride but didn't show it. "I see. Carry on then." He then walked out and Hinata continued to train.

With Sakura, she did a complete 180. She was currently training with Tsunade to become a medic ninja and was also learning her super strength technique. She was currently trying to revive a fish when it started to flop around given new life. She smiled in triumph. She then looked out the window. _"Naruto-kun, I promise I'll make everything up to you." _She went back to work on her chakra control exercise.

Lee, Nenji, and Ten-ten were training together. Nenji was currently sparring with lee and was losing. _"When did Lee get this strong?"_ Nenji then hit Lee in the chest and sent him flying into a tree. Nenji was panting and walked over to Lee. He then asked "When did you get so strong Lee?" Lee smiled and said "I saw how determined Naruto-kun was and took it as inspiration. I WILL NOT LET HIS FLAME OF YOUTH OUTSHINE MINE!" Ten-ten looked at lee with a sweat-drop but then saw the truthfulness of his words. Naruto was determined to change the village's opinion of him. She then decided that she would train harder too in Lee's example. Then the three decided to do free-for-all sparring. That was just the beginning of the changes to come.

Sasuke was not having a good time. He was given everything he wanted but he started to feel regret towards how he treated Naruto. Naruto didn't have a family and his father wanted him to be seen as a hero but was treated as a monster. Sasuke couldn't imagine how much pain Naruto must have been in. He was walking to his home when a man appeared in front of him. He looked up and said "Danzo-sama, What do you want?" Danzo grinned and then said "I merely want to give you power. I have jutsu that not even the hokage can give to you so you can finally end that demon's life when he returns." Sasuke looked at him questioningly and asked "Don't you mean Naruto Namekaze?" Danzo scowled and said "Don't let the hokage deceive you. That boy is not human. He is the Kyuubi in a human form." Sasuke was mentaly picturing him beating the living crap out of the senile old fool in front of him. But then Sasuke smiled at the man and said "I accept you offer of help." Danzo nodded and left. Sasuke walked to his home. _"I will learn as much as I can and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to make it up to Naruto when he returns."_

Again, sorry if this is a bit shorter than usual but this is just a filler chapter. I want the suspense to build up and to reveal that Sasuke just might redeem himself. Just because of what he said here doesn't mean that he can't go bad. It just means that he's reflecting on the past. The poll for what kind of character Sasuke will be is still on my profile so vote if you can. It doesn't actually take me that long to write these chapters (Only about two hours) but It takes time for me to figure out how the next part is going to happen. WARNING! Next chapter will be a timeskip, If you wanted to know how things went in Lordran, I will tell you via flashback. Plus I might bring in one of the boss characters from Dark Souls in the next chapter. I know that flashbacks are hated in fanfiction but I really don't want to write EVERYTHING that happens in Lordran so please, bear with me. That's all for now. This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time.  



	13. Chapter 12: The return

Hey guys! NeroReborn here. I'm sorry to say this but my uploads will be coming a bit slower than they have. I'm helping my family move and I'll be living with my grandpa for awhile. Expect the updates to come at about once a week for the next few months. I hate to do this to you guys but I don't have much of a choice. By the way, in August I'll be moving to college. It's a small 2-year college called Snow college. It's in Ephraim, Utah so If you are in that snow college, you just might get to meet me. Now to answer some reviews:

wright190: He won't officially be in the dragon covenant but I have an alternative. You'll have to wait and see.

Zenko13: I will be adding Priscilla but, like I said to wright, you'll have to wait and see.

ChloeD1995: Thank you and I'll try to keep up the good work!

Pen: Thank you for suggesting and I have made an Idea for a plot twist. It will be in sometime next month.

Thats all for the reviews. I won't keep you here any longer. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

It has been three years since Naruto left Konoha. In the Uchiha estate, Sasuke finished the last scroll that Danzo gave him. _"Naruto can finally come home. I hope he's gotten stronger."_ were the thoughts running through his head. He looked at the scroll once more. It was the snake summoning contract. He then thought _"This proves that Danzo is in league with Orochimaru. I need to tell the Hokage about this." _He hid the scroll in his jacket. He then left for the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was sitting on her chair when there was a knock at the door. She looked up and said "Come in." Shizune opened the door with Sasuke behind her. Tsunade scowled. She didn't see Sasuke since the meeting three years ago and resented Sasuke. "What do you want, Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up at her and said "I have come to report that my training is complete." This caught Tsunade off guard. _"His training is done. Naruto can come home. But will he be strong enough to beat Sasuke?" _Her thought were interrupted when Sasuke said "I have one other thing I'd like to report Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked at his suspiciously and asked "And what would that be?" Sasuke looked around and then said "Put up your privacy seals. No one else can know about this." Tsunade was confused but did what he asked. Sasuke then pulled out the summoning contract out of his jacket. Tsunade gasped and then asked "How did you get that?" Sasuke looked at her and said "Danzo gave it to me. He's been giving me his scrolls ever since day one. I took what he gave me so that I might use them against him." Tsunade was shocked but then was absolutely furious. She then said "You just gave me a reason to respect you, Sasuke. But why the change of heart?" Sasuke looked down and said "When I learned Naruto's lineage, It gave me a lot to think about. I now regret how I treated Naruto. He showed me the true way to achieve power. He also showed me that revenge is never the answer. I will hunt my brother, but I will only seek answers." Tsunade smiled at the boy and said "It's about time that you let go of your pride." She lowered the seals and called Jiraiya in.

She then told him "Tell Gamakichi that Sasuke Uchiha's training is complete. And to tell Naruto that Sasuke has changed for the better. He just gave us proof to arrest Danzo." Jiraiya was shocked at the last part but then nodded and left. Tsunade looked at the paperwork in front of her and whispered "I hope you're strong enough, Naruto.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga estate, Hinata obliterated dummy after dummy with her new found style. She had found a way to merge the gentle fist style with Tsunade's super strength technique. She had made a style for using this style to cause severe damage, to completely destroy body parts. It was a style that has yet to be bested. She had also gotten over her stuttering.(Now I can write her speech without stuttering because she doesn't.) She destroyed the last dummy when Sakura walked in. The two became good friends over the years. She looked at Hinata and said "Hinata, great news!" Hinata looked at her confused to what she meant. Sakura smirked and then said "Sasuke just completed his training." Hinata was confused for a second and then her face turned bright red. "That means..." Sakura laughed and said "Yes, Naruto's coming back." Hinata stood there for a second, and promptly fainted. Sakura caught her before she could hit the ground. She laughed and said "Some things never change, do they?"

Danzo was not having a good day. The "demon" would be returning soon. Three years ago he sent some of his ROOT anbu to capture Naruto but they never found him. He had planned to turn Naruto into his own weapon but that boy eluded him somehow. Then he chuckled. The Uchiha had become very strong in the time that Naruto was gone. And, with any luck, Sasuke would kill him in their fight. He leaned back into his chair. What did he have to worry about?

Three days had passed since then. The rookie nine stood at the gate of Konoha. Naruto had sent back a message that he would be back on that day. Just out out of sight, two people were talking. "Are you sure that you ready for this? I mean, You should hate this village enough to want to reduce it to rubble." "It's no big deal. I'll show them how much they screwed up when they see how strong I've become." They were about to move when a third voice stopped them. "Wait, Why don't we put on a show for them?" The two nodded in agreement. the then left further down the road.

At the gate, Hinata was looking at the road thinking _"Naruto, where are you?" _Then she saw three figures in the distance. on the right was a woman in red leather armor that looked foreign. On the right was what looked like a man that matched the description of the man that her father described that crashed the meeting and revealed Naruto's heritage. In the middle was a strange figure. It was a man about 6"3' and he wore black leather armor and a black, ragged hood with a gold trim on it. She also noticed that they all had weapons except the middle one. He had a strange staff with some piece of cloth tied onto the top. It looked like some sort of torch. The three passed them but then they turned towards the group and the one on the right asked "What are you all waiting for?"

Hinata was about to answer but Guy beat her to it. "We are waiting for Naruto, a person who's flame of youth burns even greater than mine!" The rookie nine sweat-dropped at him and Kakashi said "We are waiting for someone who was wrongfully banished about 3 years ago." The middle one nodded and said "Alright we'll leave you to that. Gotta report to Tsunade obaa-chan." The rookie nine froze. Only one person wound ever have the guts to call lady Tsunade by that name. The middle figure took his hood off to reveal blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto smiled at them and said "Miss me?"

I'm not going to spoil anything but keep note of that staff. What could it be? There wasn't anything like that in dark souls. Well, It's a creation of my own. Oh, one last thing. I will be adding a few things from Dark Souls 2 into this story. No characters, just things like life gems and whatnot. That's all for today. This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time!


	14. Chapter 13: Remeeting eachother

Hey everyone! NeroReborn here. Now I must apologize for not updating sooner. I'm working 8 hours a day and I only get about an hour to be able to write and I'm on my old laptop which looses info very easily if not saved right. So please bear with me. I'll try to update every friday or saturday. I'm still iffy on my work schedule so I'm having a tough time fiding space to cram writing in. I'm also suffering my first experience with writers block so please bear with me. I might put this story on hold after a few more updates just because of my lack of Naruto knowlege. I'll admit it, I havent finished watching naruto. I'm on the eposode where we first encounter heidan so It'll take awhile for me to catch up. Another problem is that I keep getting ideas for stories and want to write them but It would take me too long and I would have too many stories to deal with at one time. Please stay with me. I will not give up on this story. So here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I only own Dirontus. I don't own anything else.**

Every one was shocked. The silence was abruptly shattered with a shout of "NARUTO-KUN!" and a black haired blur shooting at Naruto, knocking him to the ground. Naruto looked to see Hinata hugging him tightly. He smiled but then said "It's good to see you Hinata but I can't breath right now." Hinata looked shocked and got off of him quickly. The rest of the rookie nine just laughed a bit. Sakura stepped forward. Naruto looked at her and said "Long time, no see, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and said "It's good to see you too, Naruto. But who are your two new friends." Naruto grinned and said "Well this is Dirontus." Motioning to the tall armored figure. The man looked hesitant. Naruto looked at him and asked "What's wrong?" Dirontus then spoke, His voice having a bit of a rasp to it. "I don't want to scare anyone."

Naruto smiled and said "Use one of your effigies, It will work, at least for awhile." Dirontus nodded and pulled something that looked like a doll made out of twigs. He crushed it and some sort of black matter went inside his helmet. He then took his helmet off showing dark blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. The rookie nine were looking at him interested. But two of them had different thoughts. Ino was outright drooling at him. Sakura, however, was standing shocked. Her thoughts were on the lines of _"He.. is.. so... HOT!" _She had developed a blush by the time she was done thinking. Dirontus held out a hand to her and smiled. He then said "It's nice to finally meet you all, Naruto's told me all about you guys." The group as surprised when they found that the rasp in his voice was gone. She took his hand and shook it, still blushing. "Hi, my name is Sakura." He smiled and said "It nice to meet you Sakura." Her face heated up until Hinata's blush three years ago looked pale. Naruto noticed Sakura's face and broke the ice by saying "And this is Kisara." They all turned to the woman. They were a bit surprised when they saw that she had slitted eyes. She smiled and said "Why don't we go report to the Hokage before you get to know me." Kakashi eye-smiled and said "Yes, we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting." They left with Sakura silently thanking them.

In the Hokage office, Tsunade was pacing around nervously. How was Naruto doing? How had he changed in the years? Her thought were interrupted with a knock at her door. She sat in her chair and said "Come in." The door opened to reveal Everyone from the gate. She smiled, got up, and hugged Naruto. "It's been too long gaki." She then noticed the two that came with him. She recognized the boy but the woman was unfamiliar. "Who are your new friends, Naruto." He smiled and said "Well, This is Dirontus and this is Kisara." She looked at them and said "Kisara, could you tell us about yourself?" Kisara visibly stiffened. Naruto looked at her worried. He then said "I guess you've told everyone about my tenant." Tsunade looked down and said "Yeah, they deserved to know." He looked to kisara. She nodded and then a said "Put up you privacy seals please." Tsunade and everyone else looked confused but she did it. Kisara disappeared in a puff of smoke. when the smoke dissipated, there was a beautiful white fox in her place. But the thing that shocked them was that it had nine tails. The fox then spoke with Kisara's voice "The name that you all know me by is Kyuubi no Kitsune."

almost everyone in the room was shocked and got into battle positions but Naruto stood defensively in front of her. He then said something that shocked even Tsunade. "You will not touch my mom." The room was silent until a red wearing, white haired idiot busted into the room. "The toad sage Jeraiya is here." Everyone was speechless at his stupidity until one of Kisara's tails shot forward and hit him right in the crotch. He fell down in a fetal position and kisara said " Now that the idiot is out of the way." Tsunade looked at her and said "Why should we trust you? And why does Naruto refer to you as his mother?" Kisara's head went down and she said "I wanted to repay him for how forgiving he was to me. I was the cause of all his pain but he forgave me without a second thought." The ninja respected her answer and put away their weapons. Then kiba decided to speak. "So Naruto. You've gotten stronger?" Naruto smiled and said "Heck yeah I did." Kiba smirked and said "You wouldn't mind proving it would you?" Tsunade was suspicious and asked "What do you mean, Kiba?" Kiba smirked and said "I want to fight him. Akamaru and I have gotten a lot better than last time Tsunade was about to say no because Naruto needed to prepare for his match with Sasuke but Naruto then said "Alright Kiba. I'll show you how much stronger that I've become." Tsunade sighed, Knowing that she wouldn't be able to change Naruto's mind. "Alright, Meet at training field 7 in one hour. Then you can fight each other." Kiba smirked and left to get Akamaru. The rest of the group looked at Naruto. Naruto then said "Is it alright for me to go, Tsunade oba-chan?" Tsunade grinned and said "Yes Naruto. You may go." Everyone left the office and Tsunade was alone. She looked out her window and thought _"It's good to have you back, Gaki."_

Alright another chapter done. Now reminder, Updates will be coming slow for awhile but I'll try to speed them up as much as I can. Please review so that I can know what You guys think about this. I'll try to update my other stories as fast as I can so Please be patient. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time.  



	15. Chapter 14: The Fight With Kiba

Hey everyone! NeroReborn here with the next chapter. Now I will admit that the last chapter sucked but it's because it was boring filler that I didn't want to write. I'm adding one of the requested Dark souls characters in this chapter. And for those of you who though that Naruto shoudn't be happy when he got home, He has worn a mask his entire life and he's happy to be with Hinata again. I just finished watching "Kill La Kill" and I've got a great crossover idea for it so look for that on my profile sometime next week. I won't say what It will be crossing over with but I will give you a hint "The main character is overpowered and wields a giant sword." Can you guess? I'll stop keeping you guys but warning this chapter is a bit short. So here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

Everyone was at the training field. Naruto and kiba faced each other. Kiba smirked as he looked at Naruto. Tsunade then said "This fight will be decided when the first person becomes unconscious. The remaining fighter will be the winner." Kiba had a dark smile on his face as he called Akamaru, who was growling. Tsunade noticed this and though _"What is up with Kiba? He seems to be trying to pick a fight. He usually isn't like this." _Sure Kiba was a bit anamalistic but he was acting like Sasuke three years ago.

In the trees, there were two figures watching. One of them said "The pups causing trouble. What happened to him?" The other one spoke and said "I don't know but now we get to see how far the young fox has gotten over the past three years. These two figures were Tsume and Hana Inuzaka, Kiba's mother and sister.

Naruto then said "Can we get this show on the road?" Tsunade sighed and said "Begin." Things started fast as Kiba charged at Naruto while activating his four-palms-jutsu. Naruto smirked. Naruto then pulled a katana out of nowhere. It had a long, sleek blade that looked as sharp as a razer. the hilt was wrapped in black cloth. Naruto then got into a stance that nobody recognized, putting his left foot back and holding the blade across his face, pointed at Kiba. Kiba tried to tackle him but naruto cut him before he could even get close. This went on for a few minutes. Kiba finally snapped and called Akamaru and used the man-beast-clone-jutsu.

Kiba smirked and said "You're done for, Naruto. TWIN-HEADED-WOLF-JUTSU!" Kiba and Akamaru merged to become a large two headed wolf. Everyone in the audience were worried. Naruto smirked and said "Well, you finally brought your dog into the fight. But..." He then bit his thumb and yelled "SUMMONING-JUTSU" A large poof of smoke appeared in the fighting grounds. When it cleared, everyone was shocked, but not more than Hana and Tsume. There, in the middle of the battle field, sat a GIANT SILVER WOLF. It's eyes were a dark blue. When the wolf looked at Tsunade and she knew what kind of look it gave her. It was one of those looks that go straight into your head, and about five miles out the other side. But it's eyes also showed wisdom and power.

This was broken when Naruto, Who was on top of the wolf said "But mine is so much bigger." The wolf looked up and spoke. **"Why have you summoned me, Naruto-san?"** Naruto then said "I wanted to show my friend here who's top dog." The wolf looked at the merged form of Kiba and Akamaru. The wolf then said **"I see. This pup needs to be educated in who the alpha is." **A large poof of smoke appeared above the wolf and a giant sword fell out of it. The wolf grabbed the sword in it's mouth and said "**I am great wolf Sif, and I will not take such acts of disrespect quietly." **Tsume and Hana gasped at this. The wolf now known as Sif then charged at Kiba and started shashing with the sword in it's mouth.

After about five minutes, Kiba was a bloody heap on the ground. Everyone started asking questions like "Who is this?" "Where did you find him?" "Can I see your sword?" and "Can I pet him?" Naruto laughed a bit and said "Okay guys. one question at a time." But they were interrupted when Hana and Tsume came out of their hiding spot. They went in front of Sif and bowed to him. Then Tsume said "Great-Wolf-Sif, It is an honor to be in you presence." Everyone was confused when Hana walked over to them and said "Sif is our guardian deity, the one who gave us our gift of being able to communicate with wolves." Sif then said **"The Inuzaka clan, I thought I would never see you again." **He did a wolf's version of a smile and said **"Rise my child, I will do you no harm." **

It was then that they heard Kiba groaning. He got up and said "What happened?" Tsunade explained how he challenged Naruto to a fight and he looked shocked. "But I don't remember that." This confused everyone and they asked him what he meant. Kiba then said "The last thing I remember was walkinghome when an old guy in bandages appeared and then everything went black." Tsunade then asked "What did he look like?" Kiba said "He was old, had black hair, his bandages were on his right arm and his right eye." Tsunade then smashed a tree, making everyone jump. Tsunade had alooke of pure rage and then she said "Danzo, I swear that when I get my hand on him that he will regret ever being born.

Meanwhile, outside the gates of konoha, there were two figures making there way into town. They looked horrific, with pale skin and their flesh almost falling right off of their bones. They were the undead merchants from Lordran.

What? Why are the merchants in Konoha? Danzo's being a jerk again and Sif made an appearance. I'd say that's enough for today. I'm really out of it guys. but look for my next story that I'm writing. It's a kill la kill crossover so please take a look. And please review. seriously, I only get about two per chapter, I NEED MORE FEEDBACK! ... sorry but anyway. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time.


	16. News update: I'M BACK!

Hey guys! Sorry for the really long delay and this is not an actual update. Just that college is a bit harder than I expected. I tried to write in my spare time, but it didn't have any. I'm working on new chapters for my more popular stories. And, I'm glad to announce that this story is not dead. I'm just gonna spent a little time revising chapter fourteen, it really felt rushed and kind of blew the mystery of the two mysterious arrivals. I can't promise an update schedule but I will update as soon as I can. I'm hyped for dark souls three and am watching a playthrough to see what new things have been added to the story. Sorry for letting you all down. It's been almost a year since I declared that this story might be dead. But I will not leave this one unfinished. Even if I want to burn this story to ashes, I will march on for you guys. So I hope that I haven't angered all of you guys. I really am sorry. Just had other things on my mind.

Anyway, sorry if I got your hopes up but I will finish this. The revised chapter should be done sometime next weekend and the next chapter in about two weeks. I'm only gonna focus on one story at a time for a while

This is NeroReborn and I'm still alive. SEE YA!


End file.
